Revenge is Sweet
by LaBeck
Summary: My sequel to 'A Cry For Help!'. Heero begins to have flashbacks of his adventure in the DBZ Universe, which could endanger him and his fellow Gundam Pilots!
1. Secrets Of The Clones

DBZ Universe. The Evil Clones Headquarters...  
  
Evil Heero's dead body laid there, still. His body was surrounded by blood. Suddenly, it stirred. His eyes opened.  
  
"Heero Yuy," he whispered, his eyes glew red. Half of his face was blown off, revealing the metallic substance underneath. He sat up, and grabbed at his face, ripping the skin off, revealing his robotic face.  
  
"I'm not that easy to kill," he whispered, "Neither are my comrades."  
  
Next to him, his fallen comrades also got up, they were also androids.  
  
Heero grabbed his gun, his fingers tightened around it, causing the gun to shatter.  
  
"Heero," he whispered, "Omea o korosu."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gundam Wing Universe. Heero's Apartment.  
  
Heero checked his gun. It was loaded. He placed it in his pockets and began to take a walk outside. He winced in pain, his bullet wounds upset.  
  
"This is bizarre," Heero muttered to himself, "I go to bed, and I wake up with two bullets in my stomach."  
  
Suddenly, he saw her.   
  
"Relena," he said softly. He took out his gun.  
  
Relena turned, facing him. She smiled, "Go ahead and kill me if you have to."  
  
He took the safety lock off.  
  
"I'm going to finish you this time," Heero said coldly.  
  
They stood there, facing eachother. The wind howled, Heero's bangs were blown back, revealing his forehead. Relena's hair blew in the wind. The sun was setting, revealing the twinkling stars. It was getting dark out. Relena stood there, still. Heero concentrated on pulling the trigger. Suddenly, his body spasmed violently.  
  
"Arggh!" Heero dropped the gun, it hit the street with a thud. Heero fell to his knees. He grabbed at his throbbing head.  
  
"What's.....going...on?" he asked himself.  
  
"Heero!" Relena ran to his side, her hands on his shoulders, "Heero what's happening? Do you want me to get an ambulance?"  
  
"Go....away!" His head felt as if it was going to explode. Suddenly, the images in his mind struck him like a brick wall.  
  
"Well, I guess you two are sharing," Trowa said, going into his room and closing the door behind him. "I guess we're sharing," Relena said softly. Heero snorted and entered the room with her.  
  
"W....What?" Heero held his head tighter as waves of hidden memories came back to him.  
  
"Is there a problem with me sleeping on the couch?" Heero demanded. "No, not at all," Relena stammered before going to sleep....  
  
Heero's eyes widened.  
  
"Relena?" Heero entered the room, only to find her gone. Where is she? He suddenly found a note on her bed. He read it. "Relena's been kidnapped..." Heero whispered. "Should I save her? Yes. She dies at MY hand only, not some duplicate of me."  
  
"Heero? Heero, answer me!" Relena asked, worried. Heero gasped in shock.  
  
"Nice try, but it's time for you to go," Evil Heero said as he pulled the trigger. Heero pushed Relena out of the way and cried out as the bullet hit him. He fell to the ground. "Heero!" Relena cried. Heero got up and stood in front of her. "Move!" Evil Heero yelled. "I'm not moving!" Heero collasped as another bullet hit him...  
  
Heero touched his stomach gently, where the bullet wounds were.  
  
"Heero! You're alive!" Relena hugged Heero, he screamed in pain, his wounds upset...."Yes, they're going to erase our memory of this. I don't care, like I WANT to remember saving you," Heero said coldly. "Well, I want to remember it." Relena suddenly kissed him....his emotions went from surprise to anger, and suddenly...he liked it. "I was just thanking you for saving my life." Relena blushed and went to sleep. Heero laid there, "I'll kill you for that," he whispered. "Liar," Relena giggled....  
  
"Heero?!" Relena cried.  
  
"I'm sorry but we have to erase your memory of what happened, but it's a precaution," the man named Goku said. Suddenly, Heero woke up.  
  
"It makes sense, it all makes sense," Heero whispered. He wiped the sweat from his forehead. The pain was now gone.  
  
"Heero?" Relena asked, "what happened?"  
  
Heero looked at her, "I...I can't kill you."  
  
He struggled to his feet, grabbed his gun, and walked away. Relena ran up next to him.  
  
"Heero, something happened back there and I want to know," Relena pleaded.  
  
"I'm fine," he muttered, "Just go away."  
  
"Heero, please," Relena begged. Heero turned to her.  
  
"Relena, just mind your own damn business," Heero winced in pain, grabbing his stomach.  
  
"Is it your stomach?" She asked, "let me see."  
  
"No!" Heero growled, walking away.  
  
"Show me," Relena demanded. Heero sighed, annoyed. He lifted his shirt up, showing her his bandaged stomach. Relena gasped, "Heero you were shot!"  
  
"Hmph," Heero walked off, leaving Relena standing there, shocked.  
  
Back in the DBZ Universe...  
  
"Good God! What ever has happened to my wonderful creations?!" Dr. Gero cried. The five androids, or should I say 'Gundam Pilots', stood before him. Their arms were hanging loose, only several wires were connected to the shoulders. Fuses were blown, the five androids could barely operate.  
  
"Heero...Yuy..." The android version of Heero whispered.  
  
"It was him who did this? Damn him!" Dr. Gero clenched his fists, his anger growling. He suddenly relaxed, "I'll repair you. All of you. I'll make you better than before, and you can go to the Gundam Universe and have a little fun."  
  
Android Heero smirked, "Revenge is Sweet."  
  
To be continued, I apologize this part is so small, but things will pick up a pace! Really....I swear it....heh heh...*sweatdrop*  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Heero Gets A Surprise Visit

"Howard, are you still repairing Deathscythe?" Duo demanded, yawning.  
  
"Relax, I'm almost done..." Howard said cheerfully, adjusting the Deathscythe.  
  
"Okay, wake me up when dinner's ready..." Duo yawned and walked into his room, plopping onto the bed.  
  
"Damn, I've been so tired lately," Duo muttered. He shuddered at a startling image of Heero laying on the ground, blood all over him.  
  
"What...?" Duo sat up startled. He suddenly grabbed at his head, "What's going on?"  
  
"Heero!" Duo cried, "Heero, speak to me!" Heero laid there, limp. Relena was next to him, unconscious. "Heero!" "Argh," Heero coughed up blood. "We have to get him out of here," Duo cried. Goku picked Heero up and flew off. Piccolo grabbed Relena and flew off towards the Sons house...  
  
"Arrggghhh!"  
  
"Duo, you okay in there?" Howard asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine....arrgh!"  
  
"Evil clones..." Goku said. Evil clones....evil clones....  
  
Duo's eyes snapped open.  
  
"Oh man," he whispered, "oh man."  
  
Heero walked into his apartment and looked out the window. He sighed. Did all of this really happen? If so, he was probably the only one who remembered it. He jumped slightly when the door opened, turning around. It was a concerned Relena. Heero turned his back to her, sighing.  
  
"What do you want?" Heero demanded.  
  
Relena was silent. She closed the door behind her and slowly approached him.  
  
"There's something bothering you. I was assuming maybe you wanted to talk about it?"  
  
"Hmph. I don't talk about my problems to anyone," Heero muttered.  
  
"Heero..." Relena trailed off.  
  
"Just sit down," Heero said coldly, "I can see I can't get you to leave anytime soon."  
  
Relena sat down, "Why didn't you kill me?"  
  
"I have my reasons," Heero said.  
  
Relena paused. Heero continued to look out the window. The silence was almost deafening. Relena stared at him.  
  
"You're so mysterious," she whispered softly. Heero said nothing.  
  
"Don't you ever talk to anyone, don't you let anyone in?" Relena asked softly, "You can't keep your feelings bottled up inside you forever."  
  
"Yes I can," Heero said, "and I will."  
  
Relena sighed, "Heero please..."  
  
Heero turned around abruptly, his face filled with anger.  
  
"Just leave me alone Relena. You'll never understand the pain I've felt all my life," Heero turned back to the window.  
  
"Heero, if you tell me, maybe I can help it go away. I know how you feel Heero..." Relena stopped when Heero turned around and grabbed her by the wrists. His grip was firm, and almost painful. He pulled her towards him.  
  
"You will NEVER know how I feel!" Heero screamed, "No one can! I never knew my parents, they were killed in a rebellion! I was all that was left! I had no one to love me or take care of me! And you, Relena, you had a mother and father who took care of you and loved you. You had friends! You had a family! You had a home! You had an education!"  
  
Relena stared at him, shocked.  
  
"I spent my whole life being trained to just kill and kill and KILL! Doctor J never cared about me, he wasn't a father! He was more like some kind of teacher! He didn't love me! He used me to be a killer and a soldier! I never went to parties, I never had, or have friends! I envy you, Relena. I envy you for everything you take for granted!"  
  
Heero let go of her wrists and faced the window, unable to look at her.  
  
"Heero..." Relena whispered, tears in her eyes. "I never knew you felt like that..."  
  
"I told you," Heero whispered bitterly, "no one can understand me."  
  
Relena sat there, staring at Heero. She immediately felt empathy for him. She had no idea he felt like that. How much she wanted to take that pain away. She slowly approached Heero and took his hand, staring into his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry..." that was all she could say.  
  
Heero said nothing, he only looked away.  
  
"I'm sorry about grabbing you like that, it wasn't appropiate," Heero apologized, somewhat embarrassed that he actually did feel bad.  
  
"Here, sit down," Relena said softly. Heero sat down next to her, staring into space. He crossed his arms and pouted.  
  
"Heero, I know something else is bothering you," Relena said, "something haunting you..."  
  
Heero sighed, "Nothing happened, even if something did, I wouldn't tell you."  
  
Relena sighed, getting Heero to truly open up was futile.   
  
"Heero..." Relena stammered, "Please tell me...I wouldn't tell a single soul!"  
  
Heero stared at her with his cold expression, he took out his gun and gently pushed the barrel against the skin under her chin.  
  
"Leave," he whispered, "Leave, or I'll kill you."  
  
Relena pouted, "Go ahead, Heero. Go ahead and shoot me."  
  
She gasped as he took the safety lock off, his finger on the trigger. She quickly recovered, looking at his eyes. His eyes showed no emotions, none at all. Heero studied her eyes, surprised. She really was afraid of dying, but why is she pushing him? He tightened his grip on the trigger, he was still puzzled by Relena's actions.  
  
"Why do you want me to kill you so much? Do you want to die?" Heero demanded, annoyed by his hesitation on pulling the trigger.  
  
"My purpose has been fulfilled. My brother is the king of the Sanc Kingdom, I don't see what's the problem with dying now."  
  
Heero was silent, "You're just bored with your life."  
  
"I used to have friends and a normal life, but not anymore. I only have Noin, my brother...you."  
  
Heero's eyes widened, "We're....we're the same..."  
  
His gun fell to the floor with a thud. He immediately got up, but Relena grabbed his hand.  
  
"Heero...tell me..." Relena pleaded.  
  
Heero rolled his eyes and sat back down.  
  
"Fine, but I'm only telling you because you wouldn't shut up," he sneered.  
  
Relena sat there, listening. Heero closed his eyes, remembering the event that took place several years ago.  
  
"About two years before I was sent to Earth..." Heero paused, should he be telling her this? She already knew too much, now he's revealing to her a secret he's never told anyone?  
  
"I was being trained to carry out Operation Meteor. One day I got out of the laboratory to just relax. I got over the fence and ran around, finally free since I was an infant."  
  
Relena sat there, nodding. She could almost see everything he was saying.  
  
"I was laying on the grass looking up at the artifical sky. Suddenly, I was interrupted," Heero paused as he felt the guilt wash over him again.  
  
"It was a little....girl....and a puppy..." Heero leaned over, his heart ached all over again.  
  
"She gave me a flower, and she didn't even know me. She didn't know what was to happen to her hours later..."  
  
"She seemed to be the only person that really cared about me. I accepted her and let her in. She said goodbye and began to walk her dog Mary..."  
  
"Heero..." Relena said softly.  
  
"Well, it wasn't long until Doctor J found me and hauled my sorry ass back to the laboratory..."  
  
Relena giggled, but stopped once she received the classic death glare from Heero.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Heero muttered under his breath and continued, "I had a mission that night. Right on the colony. I had to blow up an Alliance base. I snuck in and planted explosives. I escaped and pushed the button. The whole place blew up, but the force from the explosion forced a Leo mobile suit over, it fell over the fence and crashed into a civilians building. It was like a major chain reaction, that building hit another, and that building hit the building next to it. All I could do was just stand there and watch thousands of innocent people get crushed...that girl, and her puppy, was one of them," Heero closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands.  
  
Relena sat there, shocked.  
  
"I told Doctor J that I refused to be trained. I had it, but he just forced me back into. He trained me and trained me until I was so bitter that I didn't care about anyone. Whenever I killed someone, it meant nothing to me, just another person out of the way. Then I met you, Relena. I saw you as a threat, and Doctor J gave me an order: Whoever gets in your way, kill them, no matter how innocent they are."  
  
"Heero..." Relena whispered, her eyes watered.  
  
"I swear when I first saw you even I wanted to kill you. You meant nothing to me. But after Duo shot me, everything just changed. You tore your own birthday dress to bandage my wounds. No matter how much I threatened you, you always befriended me. Ever since then, whenever I killed a soldier, that girl just popped into my head over and over again. It was like I was killing her over and over again. God Relena, I can't stand it!"  
  
Relena couldn't believe what she was hearing. Heero was really opening up to her!  
  
"I never wanted anyone to know how I've softened up, I wanted everyone to think of me as the Perfect Soldier, the old me. You changed that, Relena. I don't know how, but you did. I can't stand killing anymore...just the thought of that girl...ever since then I just wanted to die...and I still do."  
  
Relena wiped the tears from her eyes. That's why he acts so suicidal, Relena thought, It's like he's a prisoner in his own mind.  
  
Heero looked at her, "This...conversation will NOT leave this room," he said coldly, "If anyone finds out, I swear to God I WILL kill you."  
  
"I won't tell anyone," Relena whispered. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Heero's eyes widened, surprised. She got up and opened the door. She gave him a smile before leaving.  
  
Heero sighed, why did he tell her that? What was wrong with him? He was the Perfect Soldier, and here he was, spilling his heart out to a girl. He heard a knock at the door, he opened it.  
  
"Heero?" It was Duo.  
  
"What is it?" Heero demanded, annoyed.  
  
"We have a problem," Duo said, nervous.  
  
"WHAT?" Heero yelled. He gasped when he saw a powerful hand around his neck. Another Duo appeared behind him, his eyes glowed a crimson red.  
  
"This is the problem," Evil Duo said, throwing Duo across the room, into Heero's wall.  
  
"Who are you?" Heero demanded, pointing his gun at him.  
  
"Go ahead and shoot!" Evil Duo laughed, "You would be surprised by the results."  
  
Heero shot three bullets into Evil Duo. He stood there, unscathed.  
  
"What?" Heero backed up. Evil Duo grinned. He held his own hand up, making sure Heero was watching. He ripped the skin off, revealing his robotic hand.  
  
"Let's just say it takes more than a few bullets to destroy a robot," Evil Duo laughed, "Or should I say, Improved robot."  
  
Heero backed up, "Duo, are you okay?"  
  
Duo got up, wiping the blood from his face, "Yeah I'm okay."  
  
Evil Duo smirked, "Heero Yuy, oh my, aren't you going to pay dearly for what you did to us."  
  
Heero stood there, unable to move.  
  



	3. Research

Goku shot up in bed, "What?!"  
  
He wiped the sweat from his forehead, "It can't be! They can't be alive!"  
  
Goku sat there, deep in thought. He suddenly grinned.  
  
"Kaio-samma would know what to do," Goku whispered. He concentrated.  
  
Kaio....Kaio...  
  
Kaio-samma's planet...  
  
Kaio stood there, smiling, "Son Goku...what a surprise to hear from you."  
  
Goku grinned, althoguh he was deep in concentration.  
  
Kaio, do you feel it? Goku asked.  
  
"Yes, Goku, they're alive. They're androids, improved by Dr. Gero."  
  
NANI? Dr. Gero? I thought the androids rebelled and killed him...  
  
"Well, he's obviously not dead," Kaio observed, "Goku, they've slipped into the Gundam WIng Universe. They're after the Gundam Pilots, their main target: Heero Yuy, pilot of Wing Zero."  
  
Can't we stop them?! Can't you slip me into their dimension or something? They don't have their Gundams with them, so taking them out should be-  
  
"Goku, I'm sorry but I can't. This time, it's their fight," Kaio said.  
  
Kaio-samma...why? Goku demanded.  
  
"It's against King Yamma's policies. I'm sorry Goku, I can't do it," Kaio said sadly.  
  
They'll kill them! You have to let me through!  
  
"I'm sorry Goku..."  
  
Suddenly, Goku was slapped back into reality.  
  
"Kaio?" Goku demanded, "Kaio!"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Damn it, I can't just sit here! Wait, Marai Trunks! He has a time machine!"  
  
Goku got up and dressed back into his orange gi, flying out the window, smiling.  
  
Gundam Wing universe...  
  
"I'll let Heero take care of you," Evil Duo smirked, walking over Heero, who was on the floor. He grasped his wounded arm.  
  
"Stay away from me," Duo screamed. Evil Duo only smiled, "You don't have Deathscythe with you, what could you possibly do?"  
  
"Um..." Duo grabbed his gun and pointed it at him. Evil Duo smiled and began to laugh.  
  
"You're such a comedian! Didn't you see Heero's attempt? Do you really think the fact that the gun is in your hand, you'll kill me? Hmph. Go ahead and try, Shinigami!"  
  
Duo emptied his bullets into Evil Duo's chest. Evil Duo stood there, grinning. His arm shot out and grabbed Duo around the throat.  
  
"Duo!" Heero yelled. Heero looked around frantically. He realized his Gundam wasn't far away. He got up and ran out the door.  
  
"Go ahead and run, but you can't hide," Evil Duo yelled after him.  
  
"Heero where are you going?!" Duo cried, "You TRAITOR!"  
  
Heero ran down the halls quickly, and into the nearby forest. He came about a large pile of leaves, grass, and wood, he removed most of it, revealing the cockpit of his gundam. He opened it and climbed it.  
  
"Let's go, Zero," Heero whispered as the gundam's eyes glowed, coming to life.  
  
"Let go, damn it!" Duo pleaded, "Shinigami, killed by a duplicate. How uncool..."  
  
Evil Duo laughed, "Nah, I'll post-pone your death, I want you to suffer a little bit longer."  
  
His grip tightened, it was almost impossible for him to breathe. Evil Duo grinned as his grip began to draw blood from Duo's suffocating body.  
  
"You...ungratefull...argh!"  
  
Duo gasped as Evil Duo's grip tightened.  
  
"Say goodbye," Evil Duo grinned, pulling his metallic fist back, ready for the final strike. Suddenly-  
  
"What!?" Evil Duo didn't even finish the word before a green saber went right through his body. Duo jumped back in time, avoiding the intense heat. The saber died, leaving Evil Duo. The skin melted away, revealing his android form. Circuits have fused, it looked as if his body was getting electricuted. The glow in his eyes vanished, he fell to the ground. Duo sat there, suprised. Who was that that hit him? It looked like a beam saber...Heero! It had to be Heero!  
  
Duo ran to the window, from which the beam saber entered through. He saw Wing Zero turning around, going back to the forest.  
  
"You owe me, Duo," Heero said as his Gundam vanished.  
  
Duo wiped the sweat from his forehead, "You better believe I owe you."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
About five minutes after Heero's gundam vanished, Heero returned to his apartment, noticing Duo was still there. He was examining the android's body. Heero muttered under his breath and took out a pair of tweezers. He approached the android and dug through the body, pulling out a chip.  
  
"The main chip?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yeah, it controls the rest of the system like a computer, or a brain."  
  
Heero took it over to his computer and uploaded the image onto his computer.  
  
"What kind of information can you get by one chip?" Duo asked.  
  
"Quit playing stupid. With this chip we can figure out their strengths, weaknesses, memory, just about everything. Maybe what they want to do with all of us," Heero said, programming the chip into his computer. After typing furiously, some data came up, with a sketchy picture of the android.  
  
NAME: DUO MAXWELL  
  
WEAPONS: GUNDAM DEATHSCYTHE, DAGGER, BULLETS, BOMB  
  
"How's that going to help us?" Duo muttered.  
  
"Shutup," Heero muttered.  
  
He began to type some more, new data appearing.  
  
"Android number 56, code 36742, code-named Duo Maxwell. Created to kill and destroy," Heero read aloud, "Android number 56, including the other four, is made of a strong metallic man-made substance called Prenium. Prenium can handle bullets, regular home-made bombs, hand grenades, swords, and bazookas. Unfortunately, prenium can not handle direct intense heat."  
  
A smile crept onto Duo's face.  
  
"That's their weakness! We can take them out with that," Duo grinned, "this is too simple."  
  
"No Duo, it's not as simple as it sounds," Heero said, "You can't just plant the bomb in their headquarters or wherever they're staying. It has to be a direct hit, in other words they can't be any further than one foot from that bomb when it explodes."  
  
"You mean...?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yes," Heero said, "We have two choices: we plant the bomb onto them, but that wouldn't work because they'll notice it. Our other choice: one of us put the bomb on ourselves and allow them to assault him onto the bomb explodes."  
  
"No..." Duo whispered.  
  
"Yes," Heero said softly, "One of us will have to die to save everyone else."  
  



	4. Who's The Man For The Job?

"One of us die?! You have got to be kidding me!" Duo cried.  
  
"Do I look like I'm the kind that kids around?" Heero demanded coldly.  
  
"N...no, but still...!" Duo stammered, "Who's going to do it?"  
  
Heero stared at him, "I already picked the person who's doing it. And who that person is, is none of your business."  
  
"Oh, so it's not me, then?" Duo asked.  
  
"No," Heero muttered.  
  
Duo let out a 'phew'! and wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. Heero gave him a glare and continued typing.  
  
"Go home, Duo," Heero said, "there's no business for you here."  
  
"Psh! Fine, just kick me out, why don't you," Duo whined as he closed the door behind him. Heero snorted and continued typing, suddenly a four-dimensional model of a bomb popped up on the screen. A nuclear explosive shoudld o the trick. But the shockwave can travel for hundreds of miles.  
  
"Hmm, maybe I can cut down the shockwave to only travel a mile or so...therefore no innocent civilians will be harmed...but is that possible?" Heero typed violently, fooling around with the explosive data. A smirk appeared on Heero's face. Maximum travel of shockwave: half a mile.  
  
"Perfect," Heero smirked. He printed out all the data. Building an explosive shouldn't be a problem. That was his specialty.  
  
~~~~  
  
Relena looked out the window of her mansion.  
  
"I wonder what Heero's doing," se said softly. She felt total empathy for him. All he went through...  
  
"Relena Peacecraft?"  
  
Relena turned around, staring right into the face of Heero.  
  
"Heero! What are you doing here?" Relena asked.  
  
Heero smirked, " Come with me."  
  
"What for?" She asked.  
  
"Just come," Heero said, getting impatient.  
  
"Jeez, okay..." Relena followed him out of the door. He walked her to the car, and opened the door for her. What a gentlemen, Relena thought. He closed the door and and walked to the other side, getting into the driver's seat.  
  
He locked the doors, starting the cars.  
  
"Why are you locking the doors?" Relena asked.  
  
Heero paused, " Safety reasons."  
  
"Oh."  
  
He drove off, they were completely quiet. Relena looked out the window, deep in thought. She looked back at him, noticing a dangerously sick grin on his face. His foot went down on the pedal, the car going faster, way past the speed limit.  
  
"Heero, slow down!" Relena cried.  
  
"I can't, I'm running late."  
  
"Running late for what?" Relena asked.  
  
"You'll see." He smiled that sick smile again. Relena was beginning to get nervous, this wasn't the Heero she knew.  
  
"Heero, let me out," Relena grabbed the handle and began to pull at it, but the lock was still on. Heero snickered. Relena pulled at the lock, but it didn't budge.  
  
"Let me out!" She yelled.  
  
"I can't do that," Heero said.  
  
"Yes you can," Relena snapped, "All you do is slow down, stop the car, unlock the doors, and let me out."  
  
Heero stopped the car, it swerved, barely hitting another car. He grabbed her shoulder, his eyes enraged.  
  
"Don't be a smartass, Miss Relena," Heero growled.  
  
"Let go of me," Relena said. She flew her hand forward to slap him, but like a bolt of lightning, Heero's hand shot up and grabbed her wrist, stopping her. He smiled.  
  
"I'd behave if I were you," He sneered.  
  
His grip tightened, Relena winced in pain.  
  
"Let go of me!" She yelled.  
  
His grip tightened even more, she could feel her bones being smashed.  
  
"Stop it, you're hurting me!" She screamed. Heero lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"That's the point, isn't it?" he demanded.  
  
"What's wrong with you?!" She demanded.  
  
"I'm warning you Relena, behave yourself," He snarled. He twisted her wrist around, Relena screamed in pain.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Duo walked through a forest, whistling. He had told himself over and over to relax. He decided a walk through the forest should do it.  
  
"I wonder who's going to be the lucky one," Duo asked himself. He sighed as the birds around him sang.  
  
"Duo!" A voice cried.  
  
Duo spun around, "Hilde!"  
  
Hilde ran up to him, smiling.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" She asked.  
  
He shrugged, "Trying out something new, I guess."  
  
"It's peaceful out here," Hilde observed. Duo grinned, "Yeah, it is."  
  
Hilde looked around, admiring the young and old trees, the birds flying and singing, butterflies and bees tending to the flowers. Something caught Hilde's eye.  
  
"Duo, look at this," Hilde said. She bent down, softly touching an odd looking flower. It was a pastel red mixed with a deep violet.  
  
"Do you know how rare this flower is?" Hilde asked him.  
  
"Um...no," Duo said, "but I have to admit, I've never seen anything like it."  
  
"People thought these were extinct in the U.S., but behold!" Hilde picked it from the ground, admiring it.  
  
"It's called a Blood Drop," Hilde said, "It earned its name from its color."  
  
Duo smiled, "So Hilde, when did you become an expert on flowers?"  
  
Hilde laughed, "I just love your sense of humor."  
  
Duo smiled, "So, these flowers are rare?"  
  
"Yeah," Hilde said, "Long ago, this was a symbol of friendship among the Native Americans."  
  
Hilde smiled and handed the flower to Duo, "How about we carry on the tradition?"  
  
Duo took it and smiled a warm, loving smile to her, "You were always, and will be, one of my best friends. I'll keep this guy safe. Thanks, Hilde."  
  
"No problem, Duo," Hilde smiled and gave Duo a small hug.  
  
"I better get going," Duo said suddenly, "I have a little mission I hva eto take care of."  
  
"Can I help?" Hilde asked, "You know how much I love to help, Duo."  
  
Duo smiled, "Sorry, Hilde, but this one can be dangerous."  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt, let me help!"  
  
"I'll be fine!" Duo said cheerfully, "no need to worry. After the mission is over, we'll do something together. Something very special..."  
  
"Like what?" Hilde asked, smiling.  
  
"Um...fishing?"  
  
Hilde laughed, "Well, whatever you want to do is fine with me."  
  
"Okay," Duo said, "How about we go to lunch, and see a movie. A comedy, of course!"  
  
"Scary Movie," Hilde grinned.  
  
Duo grinned, "Yeah, that one would be perfect!"  
  
"Yeah," Hilde agreed, "who would throw their own grandmother at their killer?"  
  
Duo and Hilde laughed. Duo waved to her and walked off.  
  
"Later, Duo," Hilde called.  
  
"See ya."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Miss Relena? Dinner is ready," Noin knocked on her door. No answer. Noin slowly opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Miss Relena?" She called. Still no answer. She ran out into the hall.  
  
"Milliardo!" She called.  
  
"What is it, Noin?" Milliardo asked, seeming concerned.  
  
"Was Relena planning on going anywhere today?" Noin asked.  
  
"No, Peagan is still here, so is Dorothy."  
  
"Well, she isn't in her room. Or the bathroom, the kitchen, the waiting room..."  
  
"She's gone?" Milliardo demanded.  
  
Noin could only nod.  
  
"Oh damn," Milliardo ran outside, "RELENA!"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
With a sneer, Heero threw Relena into a cell and closed the door behind him, locking it.  
  
"You can stay in there until you learn how to behave yourself," Heero said.  
  
"Let me out!" Relena screamed, "let me out!"  
  
She pushed violently into the door, screaming in anger.  
  
"Go ahead and keep banging yourself into the door until you kill yourself," Heero snickered as he walked off.  
  
"I know he'll come," he whispered to himself, "he did the last time. He will again. And when he does..."  
  
He ripped the fake skin off of his metallic hand, a long, sharp knife flicked out in front of his wrist. It gleamed in the moon light.  
  
"You aren't going to get out of here this time," he whispered, "I'll make sure of it."  
  



	5. A Walk Through The Forest

Wufei sat in the dark, on the cold, powerful shoulder of the Altron Gundam.  
  
"So, here I am, alone. At least I have you, Nataku. You're the only friend I have," Wufei closed his eyes.  
  
"Everyone else is too weak and dishonorable," Wufei snorted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Relena gasped at the sound of someone landing on the floor. She turned.  
  
"Heero!" she cried.  
  
Heero stood up, walking towards her. Relena sneered at him.  
  
"Stay away from me!" She screamed.   
  
Heero gasped when he saw her twisted wrist.  
  
"What happened to you?" Heero asked.  
  
"What the hell do you mean by that! You did it yourself!" Relena screamed.  
  
Heero's expression softened, "Relena, that wasn't me..."  
  
Relena laughed a cold, sarcastic laugh.  
  
"Stop that bull, and stay away from me," Relena warned.  
  
Heero held out his hand to her.   
  
"We have to get out of here, he knows I'm here," Heero said calmly.  
  
"What do you mean by he?" Relena asked.  
  
They both turned when he heard the door opened, a young man stepped in. His eyes widened in surprise, then turned to anger.  
  
"Heero Yuy!" He spat.  
  
He walked into the light. Relena gasped.  
  
"There's...two of you," she managed to say.  
  
The Heero that just steppd in grinned that sick grin again.  
  
"Can you guess who's who?" he asked.  
  
Heero stood in front of Relena.  
  
"What kind of sick bastard are you? Twisting a girl's arm around?!" Heero yelled. The other Heero snickered, "She was being smart. That was the only way to shut her up."  
  
Heero stayed in front of Relena.  
  
"Touch her again and I'll kill you," Heero threatened.  
  
"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" the other Heero snickered again. Meanwhile, his 'brain' was collecting the original Heero's data. Weak points, bone joints, the speed of his beating heart. He laughed again.  
  
Heero glared at him, pulling his gun out. The evil Heero snickered, than laughed.  
  
"You are such a baka! Do you really think a bullet, or bullets, will kill me?" He laughed, Relena was beginning to get frightened. She backed against the wall. Heero growled, taking the safety lock off of his gun. Evil Heero's eyes glowed red, he slowly walked towards Heero.  
  
"Stay away!" Heero screamed. He pulled the trigger several times, Evil Heero didn't even flinch as the bullets hit him. He smiled, looking at Relena.  
  
"Let me teach you some lessons about the human body, Miss Relena."  
  
"W..what?" She asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Heero demanded.  
  
Evil Heero ripped the fake skin off of his hand. Relena screamed at the sight of his robotic hand. Evil Heero smirked, "Are you watching? You don't want to miss anything!"  
  
Faster than an eye could blink, Evil Heero grabbed Heero by his head. With his other hand, his pulled it back, forming it into a fist.  
  
"No-" Heero screamed.  
  
He rammed his fist into Heero's stomach, tearing through his back.  
  
"Oh my God!" Relena screamed at the sight of Evil Heero's hand sticking out of Heero's back. Blood dripped from his hand. He smirked at Relena.  
  
"Heero!" She screamed.  
  
Heero coughed up blood, "Relena-arrrghhh!"  
  
"Okay," Evil Heero said, he pulled his hand back into Heero, and grabbed hold of something. He yanked, Relena whinced when she heard a loud ripping sound. Heero moaned, he grabbed Evil Heero by the shoulders, looking him in the face.  
  
"You..."  
  
Evil Heero didn't have him finish. He yanked harder, Heero went limp.  
  
"HEERO!" Relena screamed. Evil Heero laughed, holding something in his right hand. He showed it to Relena. She screamed at whatshe saw.  
  
"This is the stomach of the human body," Evil Heero laughed, "it's purpose is to digest food."  
  
"You're SICK!" Relena screamed, "Heero!"  
  
Relena crawled over to Heero, holding him. His eyes were open and clouded over. His body was covered in blood.  
  
"Oh my God," she whispered, she felt the tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Hey, I'm not finished with your lesson," Evil Heero snorted. He grabbed the corpse and and plunged his hand into his chest, pulling out something red, dripping with blood.  
  
"This is the heart," Evil Heero laughed at the sight of Relena's face. He grabbed Heero's body by the head, and threw him into a wall, the impact so great, Heero's crushed body was sticking to the wall, slowly sliding off, leaving a trail of blood.  
  
"HEERO!!" Relena screamed, she looked around frantically, the room was dark, and there was no trace of blood anywhere, no signs of a struggle. Relena sighed, wiping the sweat from her forehead.  
  
"It was just a dream..." she sighed again, "thank God..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero smirked at the completed bomb.  
  
"Mission, accepted," he whispered, he picked up the bomb, and carefully taped it to himself, he put on a long trench coat, hiding it. He approached his Gundam, climbing into the cock pit. Wing Zero's eyes glowed as it flew off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Duo, Deathscythe Hell has been completely repaired!" Howard announced.  
  
"Great, I need it!" Duo ran into the cock pit, the gundam's eyes glowed. It flew off, following the glow in the sky, which was Wing Zero's engines.  
  
"Think you can leave me behind, Heero? Well, Shinigami never refuses a challenge like this!"  
  
His gundam flew faster. Duo had reported the mission to Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei. They decided to help, he quickly phoned them when he saw Wing Zero fly off.  
  
"It's time, Nataku," Wufei said as he entered the cock pit. Altron flew off, following Deathscythe Hell.  
  
"Heavyarms, I hope you're ready," Trowa said as he flew off, following Altron.  
  
"My dear Sandrock, it's time," Quatre said as Sandrock followed Heavyarms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"They're coming," Evil Heero said, smiling. He motioned to his other comrades.  
  
"Get in your gundams, I'll stay here and make sure Heero doesn't give Relena a visit."  
  
"Right."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Incoming!" Duo yelled as Deathscythe's Wings spread out, his beam scythe coming to life. He flew next to Heero.  
  
"Guide me, Nataku!" Wufei said as Altron pulled out its triton, ready for battle.  
  
They suddenly noticed a few spots of light.  
  
"They have their gundams too," Quatre yelled, "be careful guys!"  
  
"Wait, there's only four of them," Duo observed.  
  
"Remember there might be four, but they're skilled pilots like us, so keep your guard up," Trowa stated.  
  



	6. Duo's Debt

"Strengthen me, Nataku," Evil Wufei whispered as Altron flew off towards the other Altron.  
  
"Try your best and defeat me," Wufei smirked as his triton came to life. He flew at the evil Altron, swinging the triton at it. The evil Altron dodged, its dragon fist extended at the mid-section of Altron. Wufei dodged it, however, and flew at the evil Altron.  
  
"You're pretty good!" Wufei smirked, "but not good enough."  
  
"You haven't seen my abilities yet," Evil Wufei yelled. The Altron also took out its triton, and began to swing it at Wufei's Gundam. Wufei blocked each blow.  
  
"I'm impressed," Evil Wufei said.  
  
They struck at each other over and over.  
  
Evil Quatre smiled at Quatre as his Gundam took out its heat shorters, throwing them at his Gundam. Quatre's Gundam avoided it, but the shorters flew past him, slicing a few trees in two. Quatre took advantage of the fact that Evil Quatre's Gundam was without heat shorters. Sandrock flew towards the other, taking its heat shorters out. He sliced the Gundam in half, it exploded.  
  
"Damn it!" Evil Quatre screamed, but he wasn't dead yet. The heat wasn't high enough to disable him. But a few circuits were fused.  
  
"I'll get you later," Quatre sneered, and flew off to help his friends.  
  
Duo had no evil 'twin' to battle, since he's been destroyed in Heero's apartment. He noticed that only Evil Wufei and Evil Trowa were out on the battlefield. Where's Evil Heero?  
  
"No time to think about it," Duo said to himself, "I have to help the others."  
  
He flew off towards the battling Altrons.  
  
"Wufei, need any help?" Duo asked.  
  
"No! I can fight on my own," Wufei sneered as his Altron's dragon fist flew at Evil Altron. It dodged, but the dragon fist strike its left arm, tearing it off.  
  
"Damn," Evil Wufei muttered, "Nataku is strong enough to defeat you, with one arm!"  
  
Wufei smirked, "Try to defeat me."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Trowa! Need any help?" Quatre yelled.  
  
"No thanks. I perfer to defeat him fair and square. Go inside, I'll meet you there. Heero's already inside looking for Relena."  
  
"Right. Good luck," Quatre said as he flew off.  
  
"You too."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"I'll go inside and look for Heero. It looks like Quatre is doing the same, I'll meet you in there!" Duo said as he flew off.  
  
"Right," Wufei said.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Heero walked quietly through the halls, checking each door for Relena. He suddenly heard the sound of footsteps. Heero looked around frantically, and saw an open vent. He jumped, grabbing the opening and pulling himself in. He stayed in the vent, still. He heard footsteps underneath him.  
  
"I know you're in here somewhere," Evil Heero smirked. He looked around, he looked up, noticing the vent.  
  
"Hmph, of course," Evil Heero said to himself. He looked at the vent, his android side taking over. It scanned the vent for any objects, it beeped and circled a form of a human inside the vent. He stiffled his laugh and streched his arm out, his fake skin ripped off of his hand, a small object appeared above his wrist. He aimed it at the form. BANG! Heero felt a sharp pain as the bullet ripped into his stomach. Evil Heero smiled, satisfied as he saw blood drip from the bullet hole.  
  
"A gunshot wound to the stomach is usually fatal if not treated," Evil Heero laughed, "I'll torture him later. I have other business to attend to."  
  
He walked off. Heero clutched his bleeding stomach, he suddenly smiled. It just missed the bomb...  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Quatre walked inside, looking around cautiously. He walked in the hallways. He suddenly heard footsteps, he turned towards a door and and went inside, closing it. He looked out of the keyhole, noticing Heero walking by. He was just about to open the door and greet him, but he stopped at the sight of his metallic hand. That wasn't Heero. He waited until he couldn't hear his footsteps, then he opened the door and continued to walk down the hallways. He stopped at the sight of a puddle of blood forming. It was coming from the vents! Quatre stood there, was it Heero's?   
  
"I hope he's okay," Quatre thought to himself, "but he's Heero. He'll be okay..."  
  
He continued to walk, when he heard a slight sound. He turned to a door, he looked through the keyhole. It was too dark to see. He decided to take a chance. He opened the door and turned on the light.  
  
"Relena!" He cried. Relena looked up at him.  
  
"Quatre!" she screamed.  
  
"Shhhhhh," Quatre put his finger to his lips, "we have to get out of here."  
  
"Thank God you're here," Relena whispered, "Heero. He's gone crazy, he's lost it!"  
  
Quatre gasped at the sight of her arm, it was twisted in ways he didn't know was possible.  
  
"My God," he whispered.  
  
"Yes, it hurts," she whimpered.  
  
Quatre turned when he heard a noise. He noticed it was Heero on the ground. He jumped from another opening in the vents.   
  
"Heero!" He cried.  
  
Heero grunted as he stood up, his stomach still bleeding. He approached Relena.  
  
"Get him away from me," Relena screamed, "get him away from me!"  
  
"It's okay," Quatre said, "Heero isn't going to hurt you!"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Evil Heero turned at the sound of Relena's voice.   
  
"They found her."  
  
He smiled and slowly walked back towards her room.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Heero looked at Relena's arm. His eyes widened and burned with anger.  
  
"Who did this to you?" He demanded.  
  
"You," Relena sneered, "Stay away from me, you psycho!"  
  
Heero sat down next to her, he didn't know what to say. He knew that his android version did this, but how could he explain this to Relena?  
  
"You're arm is broken," he observed, he softly grabbed her arm but her elbow.  
  
"Relena, I'm going to place your bones back into place. It's going to hurt, but you'll be better off. Trust me," Heero said.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Relena whispered.  
  
"It's going to hurt," Heero repeated, "but you'll be better off. Try not to scream."  
  
He grab hold of her arm. He observed how it was twisted. Gently, he began to untwist it. Relena bit her lip until she drew blood. Quatre winced and covered his mouth as if he was going to vomit. The pain was unbearable! Tears streamed down her face. Heero continued to untwist, his eyes filled with guilt.   
  
"There, I untwisted it, but now I have to put your bones back into place," Heero said softly as he began to shift her broken bones. There was a loud CRACK! as the bones were back together. Relena was in tears. Heero looked at her, "You're bones have been re-connected, but you'll still need a cast."  
  
"Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?" Relena demanded, "You twist my arm, and then you treat it?!"  
  
"We have to go!" Heero said as he grabbed her by the arm (her good arm, by the way) and began to run into the hallway with Quatre.  
  
"Hey guys! Wait up!" Duo yelled.   
  
"Duo!" Quatre exclaimed, "Heero's found Relena. We need to get going."  
  
"Trowa and Wufei have just defeated their android's Gundams, but they're still alive and they're coming towards us! Wufei and Trowa stayed back there and they're waiting for us."  
  
"Who?" Relena asked, confused. Her arm throbbed.  
  
"Heero Yuy," a voice hissed.  
  
The Gundam pilots turned around, as did Relena. Relena gasped as she saw another Heero facing them. He sneered, his eyes glowed red.  
  
"You're still alive, I thought that bullet wound would slow you down," he snarled.  
  
Relena then realized it. He was the one that broke her arm! She looked at the Heero next to her. The real Heero. The one that promised to kill her and the one she's been chasing after for so long. For the first time, she noticed his wound.  
  
"Oh my God, you're hurt," she cried.  
  
"I'll be fine," Heero muttered.  
  
"Miss Relena, would you like me to teach a little something?" Evil Heero asked.  
  
"Oh god, the dream!" Relena whispered.  
  
"Huh?" asked the Gundam pilots.  
  
"Heero, run! He's going to kill you!" Relena screamed.  
  
Heero looked at her and at the advancing Heero.  
  
"Let's move," Heero said as he grabbed Relena and ran. Duo and Quatre followed. Evil Heero ran after them, shooting. A bullet nicked Heero's shoulder.  
  
"Faster!" Heero yelled.  
  
Evil Heero ran faster, still shooting. Heero saw a door. He opened it and ran in, everyone else following. Heero looked around.  
  
"The vent!" Quatre yelled.  
  
"Get in," Heero said as he lifted Relena towards it. She climbed in. Quatre and Duo got in, Heero followed, not before he tossed a smoke bomb at the advancing android.  
  
"Damn it!" he screamed, unable to see.  
  
"Relena, you have to go faster!" Duo yelled.  
  
The loss of blood began to affect Heero, he became sluggish, his mind racing.  
  
"Come on, Heero buddy," Duo tugged at him. Heero muttered under his breath and quickened his pace. They reached the end of the vent, Relena jumped out, with everyone else following.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
"They're in here, alright," Evil Trowa smirked.  
  
"Where's Heero?" Evil Wufei demanded.  
  
"He should be here somewhere. Maybe he already took care of those pests," Evil Quatre smirked. They walked around. Evil Quatre's android side took over, searching for Heero's presence. It beeped.   
  
"He's over here," Evil Quatre said as he lead them.  
  
"What took you fools?!" Evil Heero yelled.  
  
"We're here, are we not?" Evil Quatre demanded.  
  
"They went in this vent," Evil Heero said as he climbed in and began to go after them. Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Here's a laundry vent," Heero said. "It leads to the basement of the headquarters. There's a door that leads us to the outside. Quatre, you can go first."  
  
"Hey, what about the Lady's First rule?" Duo demanded.  
  
Heero looked at him as if he was about to grab a bazooka and blow his head off, "I have my reasons."  
  
Quatre climbed in and fell down the vent as if it was a slide. Heero pushed Relena towards the vent.  
  
"Go."  
  
Relena nodded.  
  
"Wait," Heero said as he grabbed a piece of paper and handed it to her, "you take care."  
  
"What?" Relena asked. Heero lightly pushed her down the vent.  
  
"Heeerrrroooooo!" Relena screamed.  
  
Duo snickered, "What is that, a love note?"  
  
"Go," Heero said.  
  
"Wait, it's you who's going to be doing this? You're going to sacrifice yourself?" Duo asked.  
  
"Just go, damn it," Heero muttered, "they're coming."  
  
Duo faced him, "So, this is it, eh? Shinigami's goodbyes to the Perfect Soldier."  
  
Heero's face softened, "Duo, this might sound weird, coming from me and all, but, well, you were always my best friend."  
  
Duo's face softened as well.  
  
"You know you were always my best bud as well," Duo grinned.  
  
"You were there for me even though I was being a complete ass to you, I thank you for that," Heero said.  
  
"So, you're pouring out your feelings to me, but not to Relena? Come on, I know you like her!" Duo said.  
  
"What do you think that letter was for?" Heero asked, grinning.  
  
"Oh, good one!" Duo laughed, "take care, man."  
  
"You too. Duo? Watch over Relena for me."  
  
"Sure, no problem," Duo smiled. Before Heero could react, Duo reached into his coat and took the bomb out. With all his might, he pushed a startled Heero into the vent. Heero grabbed at the edges, hanging there.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Heero screamed.  
  
"Do you honestly think I'm going to let you die before I pay you my debt?" Duo asked.  
  
"What debt?" Heero demanded.  
  
"You saved me back there at your apartment. I owe you," Duo said.  
  
"No, don't do it, Duo!" Heero yelled, "you have Hilde!"  
  
Duo smiled at him, "you have Relena."  
  
Heero said nothing.  
  
"Don't do this, this is my mission!" Heero yelled, trying to climb up. Duo reached into his pocket, pulling out the blood drip flower.  
  
"Give this to Hilde for me," Duo said, before pushing Heero down the vent.  
  
"DUO!" Heero screamed, "YOU FOOL!!!"  
  
Duo smiled before walking away, waiting for the androids.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hilde," Duo whispered, "I'm sorry."  
  



	7. A Battle Both Won and Lost

"Duo! No!" Heero landed in a heap on the floor.  
  
"Heero, we have to go!" Quatre yelled, "they're coming for us!"  
  
"No, we can't leave Duo," Heero said. Relena pulled him by the arm, "Heero, we have to go!"  
  
"No, Duo!" Heero screamed. Quatre and Relena dragged him towards the door and opened it.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Duo stood there patiently. Evil Heero leapt from the vent, facing him.  
  
"Where are the others?" He asked.  
  
Duo stood in front of the laundry vent so they couldn't see it.  
  
"I don't know," Duo admitted. He reached into his coat, and turned the bomb on. One minute until it detonates.  
  
I hope you guys got out in time, Duo thought.  
  
Evil Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre jumped from the vent. They stared hard at him.  
  
"We're going to give you a slow, painful death," Evil Heero sneered. Thirty seconds to go. Before Duo could react, Evil Heero punched him hard in the stomach. Evil Wufei grabbed him by the head and threw him into a wall. Duo spat up blood, he struggled to get up. Fifteen seconds. Evil Heero grabbed him by the collar, pulling his fist back. Evil Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre grabbed him by the arms.  
  
"Any last words?" Evil Heero asked.  
  
"Yeah," Duo said, grinning. Evil Heero sneered at him, Duo looked at all of them. They were close enough. Five seconds.  
  
"Yeah, I have something to say," Duo said, smirking. Two seconds.  
  
"Boom," Duo said as a light shone through his jacket and exploded in their faces.  
  
"Wha-" Evil Heero was cut off as the explosion liquidated his robotic form. The others were liquidated as well. Duo was at ground zero, which meant instant evaportation.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Get down!" Quatre yelled. They dove on the ground as the wind hit them from the explosion. Heero shielded Relena from the flying debris. Soon, all was quiet. Heero got up, and looked at their headquarters. There was nothing left...  
  
"No, no, no!" Heero screamed, "that IDIOT! How could he?!"  
  
Quatre sat there, his eyes filled with tears. Relena mourned with Quatre. Heero sat here in disbelief.  
  
"Why did he do it?" Heero asked himself as he took out the flower, the flower he's supposed to give to Hilde. He noticed there was a note attached to it. His first instinct was to open it and read it. But he respected Duo's privacy.  
  
"What happened?" Trowa and Wufei ran towards them.  
  
"Where they destroyed?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Yes," Quatre answered.  
  
"Where's Duo?" Trowa asked.  
  
Quatre, Relena, nor Heero said a word.  
  
"He was caught in the explosion, wasn't he?" Wufei asked.  
  
They only nodded. Heero abruptly got up and went into his Gundam, without saying a word. Relena followed him.  
  
"Heero, it's not your fault," Relena said.  
  
Heero only stared.  
  
"You don't have a ride home, do you?" Heero asked.  
  
"No," Relena said, "don't worry, I'll find a way home."  
  
"Are you sure?" Heero asked, "I can drop you off at your house."  
  
Relena was about to say no, when she noticed his bullet wound.  
  
"Okay," she said softly, "thanks."  
  
"Get in," Heero ordered. Relena went into the cockpit with him. There was no room, so she sat on his lap. His Gundam came to life, transformed into bird mode, and flew off.  
  
A grieving Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei returned to their Gundams and flew off also.  
  
"Heero, you need to do something about your bullet wound," Relena said softly.  
  
"I'll be fine," Heero said as he arrived at her mansion, he opened the door of the cockpit and let Relena out.  
  
"Heero, come inside with me and I'll take care of that wound."  
  
"No, I told you, I'll manage," Heero replied.  
  
Relena sighed, "Please? At least let me thank you for saving me by tending to your injury."  
  
Heero knew it was now futile to argue, "Fine..."  
  
He went into the mansion with her. A happy, and very worried, Noin and Milliardo welcomed her with open arms.  
  
"Where were you?" Milliardo demanded.  
  
"Um," Relena started.  
  
"She had some business to attend to," Heero interrupted. Milliardo looked up at Heero, "I see...what happened to you?"  
  
"That is none of your concern, Zechs," Heero said.  
  
"He's been hurt. I'm going to bring him into the medical room and clean him up," Relena said as she escorted Heero.  
  
"Those two are perfect for each other," Noin observed. Milliardo only snorted.  
  
"Okay, sit down over here," Relena said.  
  
Heero obeyed and sat down, "You know, you still need a cast for your arm."  
  
"I know," Relena said, "now take off your shirt."  
  
Heero took of his shirt. His stomach was covered in blood. Relena got a wash cloth and began to wipe the blood away until she saw the bullet wound. There was still blood oozing out.  
  
"You really know how to take pain, don't you?" Relena asked as she got some disinfectant. Heero said nothing. She wiped his wound with some disinfectant, and took out a pair of plyers.  
  
"What are you doing?" Heero asked.  
  
"I'm taking the bullet out," Relena said, smiling.  
  
"You're not a doctor!" Heero reminded her, alarmed.  
  
"I'll manage," Relena took out a flashlight and shone it in his bullet wound.  
  
"There it is," Relena said, "this might sting."  
  
She reached in with the plyers and grabbed hold of it, gently taking it out.  
  
"Good, I got all of it," Relena smiled, pleased with herself. Heero sat there in disbelief. Relena chuckled and grabbed some bandages, bandaging his stomach.  
  
"Thanks," Heero said softly, his eyes filled with pain.  
  
"What is it?" Relena asked, concerned.  
  
"Duo," Heero whispered, "it wasn't supposed to be Duo..."  
  
Relena cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"It was supposed to be me! I was the one that was supposed to die!"  
  
Relena grabbed Heero by the shoulders and shook him.  
  
"You mean you were going to get yourself killed!?" She screamed.  
  
"I'm willing to die, just as long as I complete my missions," Heero said.  
  
"Heero, you're crazy, do you know that? Stop mourning! Duo died and you can't bring him back! He wanted it that way, he died a hero, so be happy!"  
  
Heero shot her a dirty glance. He got up and walked towards the door and opened it.  
  
"You're just glad it wasn't me," he sneered and walked out.  
  
"Heero, wait!" Relena cried. She ran out into the hallway, he disappeared. She heard a humming sound as Wing Zero flew off towards the night sky.  
  
"Heero...I'm sorry..." Relena whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Hilde got up from her chair once she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door, surprised to see Heero there.  
  
"Heero...! Um, hi," Hilde smiled, "Please come in!"  
  
Heero walked in, how was he going to tell her?  
  
"Heero, what's the matter? You look bummed," Hilde asked.  
  
Heero turned towards her, he took out the flower. Hilde gasped at the flower.  
  
"I gave that to Duo..." Hilde whispered, "where is he? Where's Duo?!"  
  
"He wanted me to give you this," Heero said as he handed her the flower.  
  
"No, you don't mean he's....no! He can't be! He told me it was just a minor mission! What kind of sick joke is this?!" Hilde screamed.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Heero said softly, he turned on his heel and walked off, unable to bear the pain any longer. Heero Yuy broke down inside his Gundam.  
  
Hilde looked at the flower, she noticed there was a note attached to it with a red string. She undid the string and opened the note up, it had Duo's hand writing on it, she began to read it:  
  
"Hilde,  
  
I can't explain how much it hurts to leave you like this. I promised to take you out to lunch and a movie. I'm sorry to say I can't. I have a duty as a Gundam Pilot, I saw this coming and that's why I wrote this letter to you. You were the closest friend I ever had, and you don't know how much it meant to me when you gave me that flower. It symbolizes friendship, and our friendship is something I'll always cherish. So now, I give this flower back to you. Keep it and remember me, I'll remember you, even while I'm dead. Okay, not the best sentence, how about this: 'I'll always remember you', there, much better, ne? No crying Hilde, I wanted it this way. I care so much about you and seing you cry is too much for me to bear. I'll see you when you're gone. Something to look forward to, right? I have to go, Hilde, keep the flower, it's the only thing I could give you instead of my love. Take care, Hilde. I'll be watching over you and I'll keep you safe. We'll meet again.  
  
Love always,  
  
Duo"  
  
Hilde looked at the flower, and at the note.  
  
"This is a blood drip flower. It symbolized friendship in the Native American cultures. How about we carry on the tradition?" Hilde asked as she gave him the flower. The smile on his face was priceless. "You'll always be my friend, Hilde," Duo said as he hugged her...  
  
"Oh Duo," Hilde whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek, "You'll always be my best friend."  
  



End file.
